Whistle Stops and Promises
Whistle Stops and Promises is the fifth mission of the classic campaign of Railroad Tycoon II. The basis of the scenario is the tour of the American northwest of Teddy Roosevelt in his election campaign of 1904. The player is charged with getting Teddy to as many cities before January 15. The map is a representation of the Northwestern USA. Overview Introduction Spiel I always said "The only thing that puts out more hot air than a pot-bellied steam engine is a pot bellied politician." Well, it seems Teddy Roosevelt wants to take a political tour of the Northwest. He wants to cover as much ground as possible. Well, now's your chance to prove your railroad to not only Teddy, but any future leaders. Seems I recall a man by the name of Harry Truman a few years later was fond of the whistle stop tour also. Oh, and I'd advise you to make sure this ride goes well. I've seen Teddy use that big stick when he missed a stop. Victory Conditions * Bronze: '''Visit 13 stations by midnight January 14 (Jan 15) * '''Silver: '''Visit 14 stations by midnight January 14 (Jan 15) * '''Gold: Visit 16 stations by midnight January 14 (Jan 15) A loss will be triggered if 13 or less stations are visited by this time Available Bonuses * Choice 1: '4-4-2 Atlantic locomotive. * '''Choice 2: '2-6-0 Mogul locomotive * 'Choice 3: '2-6-0 Camelback locomotive The choices above determine the locomotive that will be used to visit all of the stations around the map. This is an important choice, because the locomotive choice can greatly effect the possibility of getting gold. The Atlantic (Choice 1) is shocking on grades, and unfortunately all routes will have at least a few big grades that will greatly hold up the locomotive. The main issue is the Atlantic's fast acceleration (deceleration), as even with a long run up to gradient, it will still grind to a halt. The extent of this problem is to the point that it is difficult to win even Bronze while using the Atlantic. Choice 2 can work well, the Mogul locomotive is able to adequately handle the grades on this map. On flatter patches meanwhile, it is able to utilize it's higher speed. It has average acceleration, which is actually a good thing, as it holds it's existing speed better when it approaches hills. It's possible to win gold with this locomotive. Choice 3 is also a good choice. The Camelback is slow, but not slow enough to be costly. It makes up with it's great grade ability in which it won't lose speed over most hills. It's possible to win gold with this choice. Starting Situation * '''Starting Year: '''1904 (Jan. 1) * '''Player Name: J. P. Morgan ** Starting Player Cash: Personal Net Worth Disabled * 'Company Name: '''Nickle Plate ** '''Starting Company Cash: '''Company Value Disabled The player starts with an existing single track network with stations at all cities. However, they are prevented from doing all building, personal and company actions. The only thing the player can do is to change the route of the train and set the throttle. There is also a slow date used in this scenario, and the time limit is 14 days (equivalent to 14 years). Ending Spiel ''Well, looks like you made some pretty influential friends out west. That's good. Hopefully, you'll learn from them, 'cuz you'll need every favor and trick you can muster up for this next doozy. Strategy The only strategy in this scenario revolves around setting the throttle and choosing the route. As long as you have chosen either the Mogul and Camelback, setting the throttle is not necessary. You only increase the breakdown chance, while the extra speed isn't necessary to win the scenario. A breakdown (or even a crash) can really ruin the chances of getting a gold with this scenario. In terms of routing, there are many options, but the best revolves around heading west towards the west coast cities, before heading back east towards Great Falls. Below is one route that works, though there are other possibilities. * Route for a gold medal ** Cheyenne, Rock Springs, Pocatello, Twin Falls, Boise, Pasco, Tacoma, Seattle, Bellingham, Eugene, Salem, Portland, Spokane, Missoula, Helena, Great Falls. History "In the first three decades of this century, steam was still king. Newer, faster, and stronger engine designs were all the rage. Presidential hopefuls in the United States saw the train as a fast, exciting, and comfortable way of covering the vast landscape in their quest to spread news of their plans and promises. From the back of a decorated caboose, the candidates would speak the words they hoped would weave the fabric of their presidential candidacy as they whistle-stopped the cities, towns, and villages across America. This scenario is unique; it takes place between 12 a.m. January 1, 1904, and 12 p.m. January 14, 1904. Teddy Roosevelt is seeking to raise votes for the presidential elections, and his campaign staff has asked for your help in getting him to as many cities as possible in this short period. You have no other business to worry about in this scenario, but reaching all the stops will seriously challenge your routing abilities. Your job is to get to the most stops in the time allotted for this campaign. Theodore would get quite cranky if he missed any of his stops. Luckily, you get to set the dates and times." -- Railroad Tycoon II Strategy Guide Category:Railroad Tycoon II Category:Campaign Scenarios